fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, and the Dark Mages of Grimiore Heart: Kawazu and Yomazu. Prologue After passing the first part of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Gajeel and Levy explore the island to look for the grave of Mavis Vermillion, the first Master, in order to pass the second part of the trial. While en route, Levy gets annoyed at Gajeel's loud, continuous rants regarding his greatest wish, which is to defeat Natsu. Levy then states that he never seems to care about her since all he talks about is fighting someone else. Gajeel pats her on the head and tells her that if she wants him to mingle more with her then she should become strong enough to fight him. This makes Levy upset as she mutters that she's small and weak and then runs away from Gajeel while calling him an idiot. While running, she whispers that Gajeel is a jerk and that she hates him. Suddenly, she hears rustling coming from within the shrubs; two strange-looking Mages pop out and attack her without so much as a warning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 13-16 Battle One of the Mages swings his katana towards Levy and tears her headband, which makes her fall butt-first on the ground in surprise, and then the other Mage holds both her hands and pins her down on the ground. The one with the katana is about to slice up Levy when Gajeel suddenly comes in and blocks the blade with his arms. He mutters that it's hard to look after Levy because she's so small so she shouldn't leave his side, which makes her blush. The Fairy Tail Mages realize that their opponents are from Grimoire Heart, which makes them question why the strongest Dark Guild is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 16-19 Gajeel tells Levy that there are accidents in every job, especially in S-Class Jobs, and if they don't manage to take down the current hindrances, then they don't have the right to become S-Class Mages. When Levy demands to know what their intention is, Yomazu uses his katana to write Japanese kanji in the air as he declares that they came to hunt for Fairies, while Yomazu uses his Spell, Orient Solid Script: Gō, to generate a loud noise. Kawazu then charges at the other two and Levy tries to warn Gajeel, but he can't hear her because of the noise, so Levy grabs Gajeel's shirt to save him from Kawazu. Kawazu then shoots cracked eggs from his mouth towards Levy and Gajeel with a Spell called Egg Buster. Yomazu then appears behind Gajeel and attempts to slash him, but the other man dodges. Levy casts Solid Script: Silent to negate Yomazu's Spell and, free from the distracting noise, Gajeel hears everything once more and punches Yomazu in the gut. Meanwhile, Kawazu attacks Levy with his egg bombs but Levy neutralizes them with Solid Script: Fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-10 Yomazu casts Orient Solid Script: Zan in an attempt to strike Gajeel down with his katana, but Gajeel dodges the attack, which hits the trees and causes them to be chopped down. Gajeel also tries to block the next fury of strikes, but they inevitably slash his skin and, at the same time, Kawazu's attacks on Levy become too many for her Magic to handle and she becomes rained down on by the eggs. Yomazu casts Orient Solid Script: Kan and a beam of light pierces through Gajeel, following up with his Dark Sword: Narukami Spell. Gajeel, bleeding heavily, falls to the ground after those attacks, and the two Dark Mages mutter that if all Fairy Tail Mages are at their level, then they can finish Fairy Tail by themselves before the main force even arrives. Hearing this, Gajeel struggles to get up, tells Levy to run and states that this is no ordinary war. Gajeel yells for Levy to warn the others and reassures her by saying that he's enough for their opponents. Levy is hesitant but she complies with Gajeel's order, pleading for him to not die as she casts Solid Script: Iron as a huge chunk of iron appears in front of Gajeel, before running away herself. Gajeel eats the piece of iron, restores some of his energy and as he stands up he declares that they made a mistake, laying their hands on Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 11-19 Gajeel casts Iron Dragon's Roar, but Yomazu defends with Orient Solid Script: Bō, and at the same time Kawazu backs him up with Heavy Egg Rain. Yomazu repeatedly slashes towards Gajeel with his katana, but Gajeel retaliates with Iron Dragon's Sword that reaches Kawazu, while explaining that he won't lose to weaklings of their level. However, Yomazu sees an opening, makes his katana longer with Tsuranuki and pierces through Gajeel's arm. Though in pain, Gajeel grabs Yomazu's blade and recalls the moment Makarov had invited him to join Fairy Tail after informing him that Juvia Lockser already did. In the flashback, Makarov offers him the "path to tomorrow" and, when offered his hand, Gajeel took it. Remembering this, Gajeel proclaims that he is now a Mage of Fairy Tail and destroys Yomazu's katana, before clasping his hands and swiping down a gigantic sword, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, defeating Yomazu with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 4-15 Aftermath Levy, along with Juvia and Erza Scarlet, later find Gajeel after his battle, and he informs them that the Dark Mages of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are coming for them. Erza sends out a red flare, indicating an emergency, and yells for everyone to move into battle formations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 References Navigation Category:Fights